1565 centímetros de amor R18
by Yami Kuroshin
Summary: R18 eso lo dice todo... Aquí ira todo el lemon que pueda haber (y habrá) en la historia original, pero para las que quieran solo una linda historia sin cosas muy fuertes y por otros motivillos por ahí lo subiré a parte xD Habrá de todas las parejas disfruten de su perversión (ﾉ0ヮ0)ﾉ*:・ﾟ
1. Merengue

**Ciaossu~**

**Hola chiquitinas xD bueno aquí le yo trayéndoles este lindo fic regalo que me hizo Yeilyn-chan porque se frustro que no apsara nada de nada entre mi pulguita y la jacaranda xD y no me hare la inocente xD desvaríe con esto xD y ni que hablar de los spin off xD Bueno esto es solo un adelantito de lo que vendrá más adelante, cada que junte cierta cantidad de reviews o que me sienta de ánimos y humor subiré algún que otro capítulo aquí.**

**Si este 156.5 contendrá todo el lemon que pueda haber (y habrá) en el fic. En el original se especificara si es que hay algo lemon que estará adjunto acá, l s que no quieran leerlo o no puedan leerlo por que tengan moros en la costa pueden darse el lujo de no hacerlo no afectara de manera importante el argumento incial del fic.**

**Ahora si l s dejo disfrutar xD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you ready?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STATO!**

Extra 1

_-1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 _–conté mentalmente conteniendo las ganas de asesinar que tenía en ese momento. En sí ya era un problema tener que hacerle dulces a la jacaranda, o eso pensaba, pero un problema más grande es tenerlo a tú lado mientras cocinas esos dulces.

- Murasakibara Atsushi, tienes tres segundos para alejarte del merengue si quieres comer dulces hoy –lo mire e hice el mejor intento de parecer enojada, pero era imposible la imagen era demasiado divertida. Mientras yo atendía el bizcocho del pastel, Murasakibara jugaba con el merengue, y tenía la nariz y un bigote completamente hecho de merengue.

-No quiero Nomichin, está muy rico, deberías probarlo también –me acerco su dedo lleno de la blanca sustancia e intento untármelo en la cara. Aleje mi rostro y puse el bizcocho en la mesa de la cocina.

- Quieto ahí, pon ese merengue abajo si no quieres sufrir las consecuencias –mire el reloj por undécima preguntándome el porqué no llegaban ni Tatsuya ni Kikyo, los mande a comprar unas cosas para que tuvieran su momento a solas, pero que tardaran tanto, ya era violencia.

- No deberías amenazar a las personas con ese tamaño –puso el tazón abajo con una de sus manos y la otra la coloco encima de mi cabeza –mira te puedo aplastar si quiero, pero a mamachin no le gustaría, además ¿quién me haría dulces?

- Así que soy tu fuente de dulces –no era una pregunta, era una afirmación de mi parte. Al decir esas palabras baje la mirada frustrada, no sabía porque me entristecía saber eso, o no quería saberlo –debo terminar el pastel –intente dar la vuelta e ir por los instrumentos que necesitaba para terminar el decorado.

Sin embargo antes de poder dar medio paso tenia a la jacaranda delante de mí, agachado a mi altura, sujetándome por lo hombros.

- Atsushi –susurre sorprendida, e inmediatamente me tape la boca con mis manos, yo nunca acostumbraba a llamarlo por ese nombre. Pero lo que hizo a continuación me sorprendió aun mas, con una de sus manos aparto las mías de mi rostro. Sentí la sangre subir por mis mejillas y desee en ese momento que un agujero se abriera en la tierra y me tragara.

- Kuromi –me miro con una seriedad impropia de él –yo no quiero a Kuromi solo por sus dulces –esperen, nadie ha mencionado la palabra querer hasta el momento. Como si fuera posible me puse más roja de lo que ya estaba.

Ats… -no me dejo hablar, me callo al colocar uno de sus dedos en mis labios, el cual retiro casi inmediatamente. Sentí como apartaba un mechón de mi cabello y lo colocaba detrás de mi oreja, y después acariciaba mi mejilla trazando también el contorno de mi cuello. Solté el aire que había retenido hasta el momento, desenado tener una explicación de que estaba sucediendo y ¿por qué mi corazón estaba tan acelerado?

Busque la mirada de Atsushi tratando de hallar una respuesta y lo que encontré me dejo desconcertada. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y en sus ojos se podía apreciar un hambre voraz como un depredador acechando a su presa. Y yo era esa presa al parecer.

Retuve el aire perdida en sus ojos y trate de asimilar que pretendía en el momento en que su rostro se comenzó a acercar al mío. Sentí su aliento cerca de mis labios, creí que me besaría, pero se desvió. Beso mis pómulos, mis parpados, mi nariz, mi barbilla y cuando creí que iba a morir de la impaciencia se acerco a mis labios. Me miro a los ojos como pidiendo permiso y no pude hacer otra cosa más que asentir.

Su aliento se mezclo con el mío y por instinto cerré los ojos cuando sus labios se unieron a los míos por primera vez. Fue un leve roce al inicio, sus labios se movían con lentitud, pero eso no duro mucho, sentí como nuestras bocas se acoplaban y su lengua bailaba en mi labio inferior incitándome a abrir la boca. Cedí a la petición y entreabrí mi boca, su lengua la invadió al instante encontrándose con la mía y comenzado una feroz batalla por el control, en la cual nadie quería ceder. Nos separamos por un momento con las respiraciones agitadas y los labios hinchados en busca de aire.

Intente hablar pero de nuevo fui silenciada, esta vez por los labios de Atsushi, Sus brazos se escabulleron a mi cintura, pegándome completamente a él. Podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos fibrosos bajo la ropa. Decidí no quedarme atrás y lleve mis manos a su cuello, tratando de estar más cerca. En ese momento su boca se despego de la mía y comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, besando, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando toda porción de piel al descubierto.

- Ahh –escuche que salió de mi garganta y mordí mi labio avergonzada deseando que no me escuchara. Detuvo un momento su exploración y dijo:

- No, quiero escucharte –nunca antes había escuchado su voz así, era ronca, sensual, aterciopelada y me atraía de sobre manera. Continúo con su tarea, bajando hasta donde el borde de mi blusa lo permitía. La miro con recelo y de un tirón la arranco haciendo que los botones volaran por toda la cocina. Trate de taparme pero con sus manos me lo impidió. Desvíe la mirada mientras me recostaba en la alfombra lentamente quedando sobre mí, teniendo el cuidado de no aplastarme.

Me beso de nuevo en la boca y aproveche para meter mis manos bajo su camisa y acariciar los duros músculos de su estomago. Deseando no ser la única sin camisa la jale por los bordes para quitarla, nos separamos lo que tardo pasando la camisa por su cabeza y tirándola a alguna parte de la cocina.

Admire el buen cuerpo que tenia Atsushi, pectorales firmes, un abdomen marcado y brazos fuertes lo cuales se deleitaban explorando mi cuerpo en ese momento. En ese instante me di cuenta de las proporciones de Atsushi, si él tenía ese tamaño no me quería imaginar _eso_. Trate por todos los medios posibles no bajar la mirada al pantalón de Atsushi pero falle miserablemente en el intento y mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión con lo que notaron. A pesar de estar cubierto a simple vista se podía notar un gran abultamiento en la entrepierna. Trague saliva deseando ver lo que había debajo de esos pantalones.

Olvide esos pensamientos en el instante en que Atsushi mordió la cima de uno de mis senos, para proferir un grito. Al mirar el molesto sujetador, lo desabrocho con una precisión increíble y lo lanzo para que se perdiera en algún rincón de la cocina.

- No me mires –dije en un susurro

- Me gusta lo que veo –sonrío de medio lado y casi me desmayo. Si existía un límite para la sensualidad él ya lo había rebasado.

Mordí mi labio cuando una de sus manos se poso en mi seno derecho y lo comenzó a masajear, mientras el otro era atendido por su boca. Tiraba de mis pezones enviando escalofríos de placer por todo mi cuerpo. Una sensación extraña se produjo en la parte baja de mi abdomen como un vacio que deseaba ser llenado.

No espere mas y aventure mis manos al cierre de su pantalón, él me volvió a ver de manera picara y lo ignore solo quería saber cómo se sentiría en mi mano. Abrí la cremallera y mi mano se coló, lo acaricie levemente y Atsushi se despego de mi pecho dando un gruñido ronco. Me sentí poderosa al verlo de esa manera por esa simple caricia. Con mi nuevo descubrimiento decidí dejar atrás mis complejos y metí la mano dentro de su bóxer, su miembro era grande, muy grande y crecía más a cada segundo, estaba caliente y con cada movimiento de mi mano Atsushi profería gemidos roncos que deseaba que nadie más llegara a escuchar.

Él no perdió en tiempo y de un tirón me despojo de mi falda y lo que me quedaba de ropa. Cerré fuertemente los ojos y apreté la punta de su miembro sin querer, dio un grito ronco y apoyo un brazo encima de la repisa haciendo que todo el merengue nos cayera encima. Siendo yo la más perjudicada.

Sus ojos brillaron aun más en cuanto me vio y sin perder tiempo me soltó y se quito los pantalones y el bóxer. Abrí los ojos a más no poder, era enorme, acababa de comprobar que cada rincón de Atsushi era gigante.

- Si antes me gustaba Kuromi, ahora cubierta de dulce me gusta aun más –con su lengua empezó a lamer cada rincón de mi cuerpo: mi cara, cuello, brazos, pecho, abdomen y cuando quiso ir más abajo por instinto cerré mis piernas.

- Quiero probar a Nomichin por completo –con sus manos abrió mis piernas y acerco su rostro a mi centro, sentí su cálido aliento y me retorcí de placer.

Me acerco uno de sus dedos y me indico que lo lamiera, eso hice, lo metí en mi boca y lo succione, mordí levemente, pasando mi lengua en repetidas ocasiones, cuando lo saco estaba completamente bañado en mi saliva.

Sin muchos miramientos lo introdujo dentro de mí, grite en ese momento y sujete su cabello, al buscar algo de que sujetarme. Para continuar mi agonía acerco su lengua y comenzó a jugar con mi clítoris, la pasaba de arriba abajo y su dedo entraba y salía de mi interior. Cuando me di cuenta eran dos dedos y los movía en forma de tijeras en mi interior cuando metió tres dedos sentí un pinchazo molesto. Pero al estimularme con su lengua y los tres dedos sentí como me contraía, los espasmos me atacaban y caía presa de un orgasmo demoledor.

Jadee en busca de aire y antes de que me recuperara Atsushi hizo que colocara mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y con una de sus manos dirigió su miembro a mi entrada.

Me miro y pregunto

- ¿Puedo? –lo mire enojada y respondí:

- Si no me la metes en este instante te odiare por el resto de mi vida.

No necesito mas palabras de una estocada estaba en mi interior. Grite y me aferre a sus hombros clavándole las uñas en el proceso, estaba segura que dejarían mas marcas, sentí un par de lagrimas traicioneras bajar por mi rostro a causa del dolor.

Atsushi sostuvo mi cara y beso mis lagrimas, deteniéndose para que me acostumbrara a su inmensos tamaño. Un par de minutos después el dolor había disminuido lo suficiente como para que se moviera.

Le tome del rostro y lo bese dándole a entender que podía continuar.

Movió sus caderas comenzando a entrar y salir lentamente, se escuchaban nuestros jadeos por toda la casa y sin querer había olvidado el dolor dándole paso al placer. Moví mis caderas acelerando el ritmo, Atsushi me abrazaba mientras gemía y yo ahogaba mis gemidos en su cuello dejando marcas y en su espalda clavaba mis uñas rasguñando.

Las estocadas eran muy aceleradas, sentía como entraba y salía con violencia de mi interior, el orgasmo estaba muy cerca y amenazaba con ser más intenso que el anterior. Atsushi me volvió a recostar y arremetió con más fuerza, jadee con fuerza y me mordí el labio cuando un segundo orgasmo, haciendo que mis paredes se contrajeran aprisionando el miembro de Atsushi. Dio un par de estocadas más y con un gemido ronco se vino en mi interior.

Me solté y deje caer los brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo agotada. Atsushi salió de mi interior y se apoyo en sus manos para no aplastarme. Nos miramos con ternura y como atraídos por un imán nos besamos.

- Yo, no sé qué decir.

- No digas nada –sin decir nada recogimos nuestras prendas y nos vestimos, bueno Atsushi solo se puso el pantalón porque yo tome su camisa, la cual me quedaba como un vestido.

Atsushi me llevo en brazos, el muy infeliz me dejo inválida, y llegamos a la sala, cuando íbamos a doblar hacia mi cuarto note dos figuras muy familiares sentadas en el sillón. Nos miraban con los ojos abiertos y muy sonrojados.

- Kyo, Tatsuya, yo este lo puedo expl… -Tatsuya levanto su mano haciéndome callar.

- Llegamos hace unos cinco minutos y escuchamos todo, TODO, no necesito explicaciones.

Kyo miraba a Atsushi como queriéndole sacar los ojos y lo iba a matar estaba casi segura de eso.

- Murochin voy a bañarme con Nomichin ahorita vuelvo –Atsushi se dio la vuelta llevándome en brazos dejando a una pareja con la boca muy abierta y a mi escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

Abrió la puerta del baño y entramos, entonces pensé que empezaría a invitar más seguido a Atsushi a hacer dulces y que todavía tenía energías para el segundo Round.

¿Fin?

Spin-off 1

En el entrenamiento al día siguiente

- Atsushi por lo que veo, fuiste marcado como propiedad privada.

- Ehh ¿a qué te refieres Murochin?

El vestidor se encontraba en completo silencio desde que Murasakibara se quito la camisa.

- A esos chupetones y rasguños que tienes Atsushi –señalo varias partes de cuello y espalda, donde se apreciaban marcas rojas y moradas, que resaltaban en la blanca piel de Murasakibara.

- Ah eso… creo que Nomichin tenía hambre y me quería comer.

- ¿Cómo? –fue el grito de Okamura, desde una esquina con un aura depresiva rodeándolo.

- Bien amigo –Liu Wei le palmeo la espalda a Murasakibara, y le ofreció un paquetito plateado –sigue así.

- ¿Ehh? –Murasakibara no entendía a que se referían.

- Himuro se supone que eres su niñera debes evitar que esas cosas pasen –Fukui miraba con reprobación al pelinegro y este solo sonrió encogiéndose de hombros –pobre enana.

Así todos salieron del los vestidores a darle la noticia a Masako sensei dejando a un confundido Murasakibara atrás.

Spin-off 2

Casa de la pulga en la mañana

- Kuromi levántate, o vas a llegar tarde –mi madre me movía levemente, me enrolle mas en las cobijas tratando que desistiera.

- Me duele la cade… cabeza si cabeza no quiero ir –trate de sonar adolorida y no tuve que fingir mucho no aguantaba de la cintura para abajo.

- Ma, no encuentro mi camisa –mi hermano interrumpió en ese momento y le agradecí eternamente, aunque nunca se lo diría.

- Vamos a buscarla, Kuromi está bien, ahorita te subo un vaso de agua con una pastilla.

- Ok –me di la vuelta y gemí por lo bajo por el dolor, maldito Atsushi me las pagaría cuando lo viera, si es que volvía a caminar.

- ¿POR QUÉ HAY BOTONES POR TODA LA COCINA? –mi madre grito desde abajo y desee fusionarme con mi cama.

Spin-off 3

Descanso en el entrenamiento.

- ¿Alguno ha visto a Kuromi? –inmediatamente todo el equipo volvió a ver a Murasakibara.

- Masakochin cuando la vi ayer dijo algo de no poder caminar –todos desencajaron la mandíbula ante eso.

- Es cierto sensei, no creo que la veamos pronto –Himuro le dio una picara sonrisa a todo el equipo –la culpa la tiene Atsushi por ser tan grande.

Okamura se deprimió en una esquina, Liu decía lago sobre enseñarle posiciones y Fukui se hacia el que no sabía nada.

- Bueno si la ve me avisan –Masako se dio la vuelta dejando a un Murasakibara asintiendo y un divertido Himuro.

**Una vez mas, este fic es un regalo de Yei-chan xD el que yo subiré dependerá de los votos que dejen xD Si tengo chance de hacer alguno que otro dibujo perver R18 lo subiré exclusivamente en devianArt y dejare el link xD **

**Sin mas por decir nos leemos pronto mis queridas pervertidas… Recuerden abracen su perversión, acéptenla y enorgullézcanse de ella **

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

**Ya-nyan~**


	2. Wild Beast

**Ciaossu~**

**Hola! Lo prometido es deuda… antes de empezar, me gustaría decirles que esta es la primera vez que publico algo para mayores de 18 ESCRITO POR MI xD (no se apuren digo para mayores de 18 pero sé que muchas de ustedes son menores, yo también leía este tipo de lectura desde más joven xD) pero si… técnicamente es mi primera vez así que trátenme con cuidado… ok esos sonó raro xD **

**La pareja con más votos fue…. El tigre y la luciérnaga! xD y valla que arrasaron la votación xD Bueno a lo que iba… Este one-shot NO es completamente independiente del fic… tendrá varios spoilers pero es bajo su riesgo, si quieres pueden esperar (que dudo que lo hagan) hasta que los chicos estén en tercero… **

**LEE ESTO ANTES DE COMENZAR EL ONE-SHOT:**

**El argumento en si es que fueron a la Comiket, se quedaron unos días en Tokio pero gracias a la… idiotez de Murasakibara, Hikari quedo rezagada… que hará ahora ella sola en Tokio?**

**Ahora si les dejo leer non~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you ready?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STATO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

WILD BEAST

.

.

.

-¡KU-RO-MI! – Grito a la chica al auricular - ¡¿cómo que ya están volviendo a Akita?! – pregunto exasperada la castaña

-_Lo siento Hika-chan, pero le pregunte a la jacaranda y dijo que te vio subir _– se excusó su amiga

-Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que tu titán no reconoce entre Kyo-nee y yo – bujo enojada

-_Lo siento, mira nos quedaremos en Nigata y aquí te esperamos y mañana vemos de Nigata a Akita juntos ¿sí? – _le pregunto la pulga mientras recordaba las líneas de tren que tenían que tomar para llegar hasta su hogar

-No me queda de otra ¿o sí? – pregunto enojada – pero ¿Qué hare yo sola? – pregunto mientras la preocupación le llegaba

-_No te preocupes por eso yo me encargo_ – dijo su amiga al auricular y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió en la espalda –_ tu solo ve a la entrada sur de la estación_ – le indico su amiga, y estaba segura que tras fondo escuchaba las voces de reproche de su hermana, algunas risas y un muy claro "Nomichin aliméntame" que la hizo no sentirse tan segura de dejarse en manos de su amiga. Al final colgó sin decir más resignada dio un gran suspiro y se dirigió hacia la entrada sur de la estación.

Habían pasado alrededor de 45 minutos y ya le estaban empezando a doler los pies, por precaución se quedó parada en la pura entrada en lugar de irse a sentar en las sillas que estaban a un pasillo de distancia… Estaba a punto de llamar a la pulga para decirle que mejor se iba a buscar un café-manga y en la mañana los alcanzaba cuando vio un par de enormes tenis rojos que llegaban, ya que ella estaba con la vista baja.

-T-Taiga – dijo la chica algo asombrada de ver a su novio del cual se había despedido hace más de 2 horas porque ya se irían de Tokio

-Ku-Kuromi me llamo – pudo decir, por su aspecto había corrido todo el camino hasta llegar a la estación - ¿Cómo fue que te dejaron atrás? – pregunto un poco molesto y más recuperado… el entrenamiento espartano que Aida-senpai les daba al parecer era muy útil después de todo

-Atsushi se confundió, creyó verme subir al tren pero vio a Kyo-nee – dijo a la chica un poco molesta

-Ese idiota – concordó su peli-rojo novio haciendo ademan para que le diera su mochila que se veía algo pesada – vamos – dijo para tomar la mano de su chica e incitarla a caminar, cabe mencionar que ese notorio sonrojo cada que se tomaban de las manos apareció en el rostro de la joven pareja

-¿A dónde? – pregunto la chica curiosa de conocer su destino

-A mi casa – se limitó a decir, y con eso consigue que el cerebro de Hikari Kagamine se desconectara, todo fue muy rápido, estaba segura haber escuchado a su novio decir "A mi casa" con una calma y seguridad, sin que siquiera le temblara la voz, estaba segura que vio la evolución de la vida en la tierra desde el Big Bang.

Cuando menos acordó ya estaban en el departamento de Kagami. Entraron y a petición de él, ella se fue a la sala a esperar mientras le preparaba la cena. Cenaron tranquilamente, vieron una película y alrededor de las 10:25pm el chico al fin se atrevió a hablar de otro tipo de temas.

-Emmm Hikari – llamo su atención

-¿Q-Que sucede Taiga? – le pregunto obviamente nerviosa

-Iré a tomar una ducha, ¿te gustaría entrar al baño antes… a tomar una ducha o no se emmm lo que hagan las chicas antes de dormir? – decía algo nervioso, podía ser un tigre y un salvaje pero al parecer era todo un pequeño e indefenso cachorro en temas más… íntimos…

-¿eh? Bueno… si me gustarían gracias – dijo a la chica poniéndose de pie

-Espera te doy una toalla – dijo el chico yendo hacia su propia habitación. Le entrego la toalla y la chica entro al baño…

-_Esto es un poco extraño…_ - pensaba la chica mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo – _Bueno, no es extraño en si… pero… eso no me quita lo nerviosa… ¿querrá Taiga hacer algún movimiento? _– se preguntaba mientras inconscientemente volteo al espejo que había en el baño y se vio a si misma – _Taiga me vería así… _ - se dijo y un intenso sonrojo se posó en su cara – _lo que más me preocupa de todo esto es que siento que eso no me molestaría _– se reprochaba a si misma mientras lavaba su cabello cuidadosamente – _¿así que esta es la esencia de Taiga?... _– se hundía en sus lindas fantasías mientras el agua la limpiaba… Así termino de balarse, se cambió y aun con el pelo humado salió del baño con su pijama puesto.

-¿Taiga? – pregunto mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la sala

-Hikari – le llamo este desde la cocina, ella entro y se sonrojo aún más al verlo. Estaba solo con bóxer, al parecer que el clima fuera caluroso no ayudaba en nada… gracias verano… y lentamente fue levantando la mirada, no era la primera vez que veía el torso desnudo de Kagami, pero era la primera vez que lo veía así mientras ella estaba solo en pijama, ellos dos solos, en una casa con completa privacidad…

-Y-ya termine… gracias... – dijo la chica desviando la mirada, y así perdiéndose el gran sonrojo de su novio, porque bueno él era un chico joven y saludable, y tener a su novia en un pequeño short y una camisa de tirantes… por lo que se notaba sin sujetador y recién salida de una ducha, con las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello húmedo haciendo que la camisa se le pegara un poco… tenía que hacer una huida estratégica al baño inmediatamente.

-De nada… me iré a bañar – dijo y huyo… digo se retiró estratégicamente…

Minutos después, un "refrescado" Kagami, en varios sentidos, se dirigió a la sala, donde encontró a su novia dormitando mientras en la tele pasaban algo que sonaba a la espada de juego el línea* o algo así… Se veía tan linda y tranquila, una belleza silenciosa y madura que contrastaba con la energía y alegría que usualmente rodeaba a su novia. Lentamente se acercó a su novia y acaricio su mejilla al tiempo que retiraba algunos mechones…

- **Hikari you're the light that illuminate my life, you're mi sun, my moon, my star, I love you my hope light*** – susurro el chico al oído de la chica

-… A veces sueles ser un romántico Taiga – dijo la chica en un susurro haciendo que su novio se cayera de la impresión – estaba dormida pero me despertó una dulce melodía mi tigre – dijo sonriendo

-je – rio mientras se levantaba – vamos a dormir Hikari – dijo el chico mientras le extendía su mano

-Si – le contesto la chica aceptando el gesto y siguiendo a su novio

-Te dejaría le cuarto de Alex… pero no confió en lo que puedas encontrar ahí – dijo el chico apenado

-Está bien no importa – dijo al chica siguiendo al chico. Entraron a la habitación y se quedaron ahí de pie, viendo la cama, era enorme, bueno Kagami no era de tamaño normal para ser japonés…

-Emm… - el peli-rojo-negro no sabía cómo proceder

-Bu-buenas noches Taiga- dijo la chica mientras se metía en la cama y se volteaba a un lado de la habitación

-Buenas noches – contesto el chico mientras se colocaba al otro lado… Así pasó una hora, donde obviamente ninguno de los dos estaba dormidos… Lentamente los dos se fueron volteando hasta quedar frente a frente… Kagami permanecía con los ojos cerrados… no quería parecer más pervertido de lo que seguro ya se veía comportándose de esa manera

-Eres tan lindo así – dijo a la chica acariciando la mejilla del chico y lentamente se inclinó hasta besarlo delicadamente, vaya que fue su sorpresa al sentir que le respondían el beso

-Jee se supone que la linda eres tu – bromeo el chico tomándola por la nuca y acercándola para intensificar el beso.

Y tras beso y beso terminaron sentados uno frente a otro mientras se besaban más y más… Pero llegando al punto donde la mano de Kagami estaba en las caderas de la chica los dos se detuvieron de repente

-Ta-Taiga – dijo la chica con los labios hinchados y las mejillas intensamente sonrojadas

-Hi-Hikari… si no quieres continuar… mejor iré al cuarto de Alex… no creo poder contenerme… - dijo el chico desviando la mirada y rascándose la nuca algo frustrado y apenado

-… - la chica no dijo nada, pero cuando sintió que su novio se levantaba impulsivamente tomo su mano… - no quiero… no quiero que te vayas de mi lado – dijo la chica increíblemente bajito y en cierta manera eso fue lo último que soporto el chico. Bruscamente la tumbo en la cama con el encima de ella, con sus manos a cada lado de su cara

-Hikari – dijo de nuevo antes de lentamente acercarse y besarla de nuevo

-Taiga – le respondió mientras correspondía el beso, y nuevamente volvieron al su banquete de besos ahora con varias caricias atrevidas para aderezar ese delicioso momento…

La levanto sentándola en su regazo… el despojo de su camisa de tirantes, Hikari instintivamente cubrió sus pechos con los brazos, no intento retirarlos de inmediato, a cambio se quitó su propia camisa quedando ahora ambos desnudos de la cintura para arriba.

-Ahora estamos iguales – dijo el chico sonriendo tímidamente

-Podemos ir uno a uno – rio la chica ante el pequeño chiste de básquet ganando varios besos en las mejillas por parte del peli-rojo

Lentamente Hikari bajo sus brazos quedando expuesta ante la mirada de Kagami… Su mirada llena de luz cambio un poco… Ahora estaban opacados de lujuria… se notaba que tenía un hambre voraz… lentamente tomo los pechos de la chica en sus manos y los comenzó a masajear, lento y temeroso mientras veía las muecas de sorpresa y vergüenza de la castaña frente a él…

-Son tan suaves – dijo para acercase y meter uno de los botones rosados de la chica en su boca

-N-no digas ese tipo de cosas – le regaño para después morder su labio para evitar soltar un gemido

Y así siguió dándole especial tratamiento a los pechos, mordía, lamia, chupaba uno mientras al otro lo masajeaba, jalaba y sopesaba, cambiando de pecho en intervalos indefinidos, después de un rato en el que los dos descubrieron que los pechos eran bastante entretenidos y placenteros volvieron a besarse esta vez con más ansia que antes… Lentamente ahora fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa…

Empezó mordiendo el lóbulo d l oreja de Kagami… al parecer sus orejas eran bastante sensibles porque lo escucho gruñir justo cuando paso su lengua alrededor de esta. Bajo con húmedos besos, mordidas suaves y dejando marcas de propiedad bajando por el cuello, volviendo a la mandíbula, concentrándose en sus sobresaliente clavícula subiendo de nuevo a besar apasionadamente los labios de su amante…

Lentamente él se separó un poco, y ella entendía la razón, sentía ese bulto crecer desde hace rato, los dos sabían lo que seguía… no eran unos chiquillos ignorantes… eran jóvenes con una pisca de cordura… la pregunta era si esa cordura podría permanecer en esos momento de acalorada batalla donde sus cuerpos exigían más, y sus mentes se nublaban con el mas mínimo roce de piel…

-¿Si quieres podemos detenernos? – pregunto la castaña lo cual descoloco un poco al chico

-¿No debería preguntarte eso yo a ti? – dijo riendo un poco, su voz era más ronca, más grave más sensual de lo que usualmente era

-Parece que tienes dudas – dijo al chica mientras desviaba la mirada

-Yo estoy muy dispuesto – dijo sonriendo de lado mientras se estiraba y d su mesita de noche sacaba un pequeño paquetito plateado – y listo como puedes ver – dijo mientras algo parecido a un ronroneo nació de su pecho

-… - primero eso la sorprendió y avergonzó un poco – a por ello tigre – dijo la chica provocando que el la bestia salvaje apareciera

-Como ordenes – dijo mientras volvía a derribarla en la cama, pero esta vez más violento…

Brusca y rápidamente le saco el pequeño short y la ropa interior que termino perdida en algún rincón de la habitación de Taiga, de inmediato él se sacó también sus boxers quedando ambos como llegaron al mundo… Era una desnudez no solo física, si no también mental, ella estaba dejando de lado al linda, hiperactiva alegre y divertida chica y estaba sacando su lado seductor y provocativo, el dejaba de lado su gran lentitud y su timidez, era un tigre después de todo que su lado salvaje tomara el control desde ahora…

Dicho y hecho con los dedos comenzó a palpar aquella área de la chica, de inmediato haciéndola retorcerse por el repentino y primerizo toque. Lentamente comenzó a centrarse en ese botoncito enervado que ya sobresaltaba entre esos pliegues íntimos… lo tomo, pellizco, retorció y torturo dulcemente. Ella por su parte lo miro mal, no era justo, él se llevaba toda la diversión.

-Yo también quiero ver tu lado más avergonzado Taiga – dijo ella mientras se incorporaba un poco y con todo su valor reunido tomo el miembro del chico en sus manos – esta tan duro y caliente – soltó sin querer, esa frase había sido tan cliché, e incluso algo vulgar, pero era la verdad, no podía negarlo y también se dio cuenta de algo esencial… El miembro de Taiga… era enorme…

-Gracias… supongo – dijo el chico – no te quedas atrás – dijo entre jadeos – estas completamente húmeda – dijo levantando la mano y mostrándole sus dedos bañados en ese líquido transparente

Y nuevamente se fundieron en toro beso apasionado, húmedo donde las lenguas peleaban y bailaban queriendo llevar el ritmo de la sonata… mientras al mismo tiempo se estimulaban mutuamente pasaron los minutos o podrían haber sido horas o incluso apenas unos segundos solo sabían que querían continuar, que necesitaban continuar, eso quería y sus cuerpos lo reclamaban.

-Es hora de esto – dijo el chico abriendo el preservativo

-Yo te lo pongo – dijo la chica extendiendo la mano. El acepto y se lo entrego – no sabía que te gustaban de colores – rio la chica al ver el exótico color

-¿eh? Bueno… se veían interesantes – dijo el chico con un poco de su linda estupidez que tanto lo identificaba

Y así sin decir más la chica coloco correctamente el preservativo, jugo un poco más con aquel pedazo de carne entre sus pechos arrancando roncos gemidos nacidos desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Kagami. Que rápidamente fue cambiado de roles, Taiga tomo a su novia y la coloco en la cama boca arriba se acomodó entre sus piernas y beso el interior de sus muslos

-Te amo Hikari – le dijo al tiempo que se colocaba en su entrada – aun si me quisieras detener ahora, te amaría sin importar que – dijo el chico para detenerse justo cuando la punta estaba por entrar

-Y yo a ti, sin importar todo – dijo la chica sonriendo y con un movimiento de cadera hizo que la cabeza del miembro de Kagami la penetrara.

Ni lento ni perezoso el chico continuo entrando lentamente, no quería lastimarla, había sentido esa telita que le indicaba que era la primera vez de la chica. Sintió como las uñas de ella se encajaban en sus brazos, ni siquiera s e quejo, sabía que era una miseria comparado a lo que ella debía de estar sintiendo, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro permanecieron así unos minutos

-Idiota ¿Quién te manda ser tan grande? – bromeo la chica sonriendo débilmente mientras unas lágrimas traicioneras cayeron por sus mejillas

-Lo siento – se disculpó tierno el chico mientras besaba los parpados de la chica y lentamente comenzaba a moverse

Ida y vuelta, ida y vuelta, una y otra vez era un lento y glorioso vaivén de sensuales y lentos movimientos donde cada porción de piel que se tocaba mandaba increíbles descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, se sentían completos, nada les faltaba, nada les sobraba, estaban juntos al fin, se sentían increíblemente plenos…. Hasta que

-…mph… mmnh… mas… - logro articular la chica entre gemidos

Y esa peticiones pareciera tan inocente dicha entre esos obscenos y ansiosos sonidos rompió el sello que mantenía a la verdadera bestia encerrada… De repente las embestidas se volvieron feroces, frenéticas, hechas de puro instinto y deseo, de lujuria y hambre, apenas salía un poco para volver a entrar con muchísima fuerza.

La atrajo hacia sí y volvió a sentarla en su regazo, besando y jugando con sus pechos, mordiendo y dejando marcas cuantas e fueran posibles… Después de acostó dejando a la chica montada sobre el… Para el la vista era hermosa, su bella novia con el cabello más rebelde de lo usual, algunos mechones pegados por el sudor a su cara y su cuerpo, bañada en una fina capa de sudor, sonrojada con los labios hinchados y entreabiertos viendo el rebote armónico de sus pechos mientras lo llamaba entre sexys y excitantes sonidos… Por otro lado ella también tenía una genial vista, el siempre lindo y tierno Kagami estaba mezclado con uno sensual y estúpidamente bueno en lo que hacían justo en ese momento… Con esos pectorales, esos tríceps y bíceps tan bien definidos pero sin exagerar, era sin duda alguna un jodido adonis…

Y perdidos entre sus pensamientos, mientras se embriagaban más y más en el placer volvieron ala posición inicial Kagami sobre ella mientras aumentaba la velocidad de las ya de por si frenéticas embestidas… Rodeo la cadera de su chico con las piernas, se tomaron de las manos y se besaron intensamente así acallando el grito de éxtasis que soltaron al experimentar esa increíble liberación, ese orgasmo tan ansiado y necesitado…

Respirando con dificultad sintiendo el aliento del otro, el olor a sexo que impregnaba la habitación y esos latidos frenéticos que les resonaban en los tímpanos todo era prueba de lo que acababa de suceder.

Kagami lentamente salió de su novia, se retiró el preservativo y lo tiro en la basura. Aunque se sentía cansado y abatido después de semejante ejercicio fue a por su bóxer. Se lo coloco como pudo y tomo su camisa, era mucho problema buscar las pequeñas piezas de ropa de su novia, así que bueno, además tenía esa curiosidad de verla solo con su propia camisa encima.

-Toma – dijo al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama

-Taiga – dijo mientras la tomaba – gracias por amarme – dijo mientras se estiraba y besaba su mejilla

-Gracias a ti por aceptar a un bruto como yo – dijo mientras se metía en la cama, una vez que la vio con la camisa agradeció estar agotado porque si no era posible que volviera a resurgir esa bestia que hasta ahora desconocía que tenia

-Ahora si tengo sueño – dijo Hikari mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de su novio

-Vamos a dormir – dijo sonriendo de medio lado

-Si – asintió para después arrullados por los latidos de sus corazones acompasados caer en los brazos de Morfeo, estaban satisfechos por lo menos por ahora, así que era mejor recobrar fuerzas…

Pensándolo bien… no había sido tan mala esa pequeña confusión….

**~FIN~**

**Ahí están sus limones! **(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

***Si habla sobre Sword Art Online uno de los animes favoritos de Hika-chan en la vida real xD**

***** **Hikari eres la luz que ilumina mi vida, eres mi sol, mi luna, mi estrella, Te amo mi luz de esperanza.**

**Que les pareció? Esa frase me salió taaaaan cursi =w= **

**Sigo un poco nerviosa de como recibirán mi lemon… como dije es la primera vez que publico una historia así escrita por mi… Es más fácil escribir yaoi… Como sea espero les guste… dejen reviews con sus opiniones como "bastante decente" "nunca vuelvas a escribir lemon" "muy cursi" o lo que se les ocurra xD –rueda rueda- Esperando por su respuesta me despido xD**

**Y sé que no tiene nada que ver pero estoy viendo a tele y están hablando de bananas, bananas, grandes y firmes bananas… Quedare traumada con las bananas… xD … joder el platillo se llama Poshado de robalo y banana… es decir el pescado y la banana… no puedo dejar de pensar mal xD **

**Espero nos leamos pronto 0w0**

**La siguiente pareja será también por votación… así que voten!**

**Ya-nyan~**


	3. My life with you

**Ciaossu~**

**Bueno sé que les había dicho que subiría uno LiuXMiya pero no me termina de convencer y lo estoy modificando u poquito… **

**Como sea este pequeño oneshot es dedicado a Akiracchi! Que hoy en nuestro plano dimensional realmente cumple años! **

**Ya estas más vieja! :') sigamos juntas unos cuantos milenios más ;) **

**Sin más los dejo disfrutar~ -Felicitación en el review!-**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es más romance que nada –esomepasaporescucharelcharactersongdeHibariunayotravez- :P**

**LEE ESTO ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER EL RESTO**

**Esta historia no es independiente del fic aunque no afecta para nada el fic, se desarrolla varios años en el futuro…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MY LIFE WITH YOU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Are you ready?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**STATO!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡Felicidades! – gritaron todos mientras Akira mordía el pastel

-Ghruaphfias – medio dijo con la boca llena de merengue

Y así después de una tarde llena de risas y buenos momentos que se convertirían en bueno recuerdos. El tiempo no fue piadoso y las horas volaron rápidamente…

-Nos vemos luego Aki~ - decía Hikari abrazando a su mejor amiga despidiéndose temporalmente de ella

-Otros cuantos milenios más – dijeron desde la puerta la pulga y el chico perro

-Adiós locos – despidió cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose a su sala

Si vivía sola, después de todo la mayoría ya Vivian solos, eran jóvenes universitarios en Tokio, suspiro pesadamente mientras veía el reloj que marcaba las 9:34pm y aun no tenía ni un solo rastro de que su novio apareciera.

Resignada se levantó y se dirigió a darse un largo y relajante baño. Justo estaba saliendo del baño cuando escucho claramente como abrieron su puerta. Algo alarmada se vistió solo con un bragas y una playera de baloncesto de las que Kise dejaba olvidadas ahí, tomo el bote de champo y decidida salió rumbo a la sala donde suponía debía estar e intruso.

Lentamente camino por el pasillo y justo estaba dando vuelta cuando de repente

-¡Kyaaaaa! – grito al sentir como un par de grandes manos se colaban por su camisa acariciando su estómago, volteo alarmada y golpeo con todas sus fuerzas al imbécil

-¡Auch! Akiracchi eso duele – dijo el chico poniendo sus manos como escudo

-¿Ry-Ryouta? – Pregunto aliviada - ¡Idiota me asustaste! – le reclamo mientras inflaba las mejillas

-Felicidades Akiracchi – dijo mientras le extendía un ramo de rosas rojas

-¡! – ella asombrada llevo sus manos a la boca para cubrir su mueca de asombro

-No lo olvide, pero el vuelo se retrasó – dijo mientras abrazaba a su novia

-Idiota – volvió a decir mientras se dejaba abrazar por el rubio aprendiz de piloto

-Akiracchi tengo algo muy importante que preguntarte – dijo mientras se separaba un poco de la chica – Llevamos cinco años juntos – dijo mientras una melancólica sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y los ojos de la chica se cristalizaron por la expectación – Te amo Akiracchi y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo – dijo y la chica se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar gritar

-Ryouta…

-Masato Akira… ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo, convertirte en Kise Akira, tener hermosos hijos conmigo y convertirnos en ancianos juntos? – dijo mientras se arrodillaba cual príncipe y sacaba una cajita cubierta de terciopelo rojo que contenía un sencillo pero hermoso anillo de plata con una incrustación de ámbar en forma de corazón

-¡Si! – grito la chica dejándose ir y besarlo mientras las lágrimas pruebas de emoción caían cual caudales por sus mejillas

El alegremente respondió el beso mientras se acomodaba para poder sentarse y besarla mejor.

Así estuvieron un rato entre besos con risas y caricias traviesas. Aunque claro a las 10:28 ya estaban tranquilos en la sala viendo la tele.

-Ryouta~ tráeme helado~ - pidió la chica mientras su novio solo asintió y se dirigió a la cocina por el postre pedido

-¿Akiracchi? – pregunto confundido al volver y no encontrar a su amada

-Ven a la habitación y trae el helado – dijo ella desde el cuarto

Entonces una sonrisa zorruna se le dibujo en el rostro. Lentamente recorrió aquel pasillo y entro en la habitación de pálidas paredes crema. Dirigió su mirada a la cama en donde encontró a su prometida recostada extendiendo sus brazos hacia él.

Camino hacia ella dejando el helado en la mesita de noche y comenzando a saborear algo aún más dulce. Los dulces, tiernos y juguetones besos quedaron atrás, ahora eran demandante, húmedos y un poco obscenos.

-Mmm~ - ella soltó un suspiro al sentir como comenzaba a colar sus manos bajo la camisa y acariciaba su estómago y cintura

-Akira – dijo con voz ronca mientras cambiando de dulce paso a saborear su cremoso cuello, dejando marcas moradas y rojizas de propiedad. Paso sus manos hacia la espalda haciendo que Akira se arqueara y aprovechando la situación la levanto hasta que la sentó en su regazo

-¿Qué tienes en mente? – le pregunto ella juguetona para luego comenzar a mordisquear el lóbulo de la oreja del chico

-Lo mismo que tu – le dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y se desvestía sensualmente ocasionando que su sonrojada novia se sonrojara aún más, tomo el helado y riendo mientras se subía de vuelta a la cama

-Au~ - dijo picara al ver como con los dientes le quitaba la tapa

-Helado de vainilla… je ¿en dónde abre escuchado de algo como esto? – dijo mientras tomaba una cucharada y la comía

-Leíste el libro que te recomendé ¿cierto? – dijo ella sonriendo mientras veía como juguetona y sensualmente un poco de helado derretido se escurría por los labios del sexy rubio

-50 sombras… solo 50… ¿te parece si hacemos más? – dijo mientras se le acercaba

-Adelante – dijo ella quitándose la playera y quedando expuesta ante el

-Cada vez que te veo me vuelvo a asombrar de lo hermosa que eres – dijo el chico para acercarse y besar los pálidos hombros mientras su mano libre automáticamente se posó en uno de sus senos y comenzó a masajearlo

-Ah~ - un suspiro escapo dejando ver la excitación que comenzaba a crecer dentro de aquel cuarto.

Ni lentos ni perezosos los besos y caricias sobre poblaron la situación y entonces lo sintió.

Una pequeña porción de helado que se derretía en su hombro y que chorreaba lentamente por sobre su pecho derecho dejando un dulce rastro tras de sí.

-Itadaki – dijo sonriente Ryouta mientras comenzaba a limpiar arduamente el helado con su lengua, repitiéndolo una y otra vez sintiendo la electricidad volar cuando el frio postre tocaba su caliente piel para después ser borrado por una ardiente boca.

Lentamente fue descendiendo con el pequeño juego y justo estaba por despojarla de sus bragas que era lo único que llevaba encima cuando ella lo pateo

-¿Akira? – pregunto asombrado por la reacción

-Es mi turno Ryouta – dijo ella con la voz aterciopelada mientras le arrebataba el helado. Con las manos tomo una buena porción y la comenzó a esparcir por el toroso del ejemplar masculino que tenía en frente, dejando que callera sobre las sabanas manchando completamente el torso y pelvis del chico que gruño sonoramente cuando sintió que una fría mano se posaba sobre su entrepierna

-A-Akira~ - dijo en un suspiro

-No eres al único al que le gusta el helado de vainilla – sonrió ladinamente y comenzó a bombear suavemente… arriba, abajo, arriba y abajo y así siguió durante un buen rato en el cual se entretuvo con los rosados pezones de su novio

-Si… si sigues haciendo e-eso no podre con-contenerme – dijo el al sentir como aumentaba y disminuía la velocidad irregularmente mientras era torturado placenteramente

-No te contengas – dijo ella mientras ascendía su camino de besos y dejaba una gran marca muy visible de propiedad

-Me harás lavar las sabanas a mi ¿verdad? – pregunto y una leve risita se le escapó de los labios

-Exacto – dijo ella mientras se volvía a recostar en la cama

Lo estaba invitando a continuar, lo estaba tentando, y él estaba cayendo…

Se inclinó y comenzó a besar el interior de sus muslos haciendo que ella se arqueara de la anticipación. Y lentamente llevo sus dedos, acariciando delicadamente su piel mientras en menos de dos segundos ya estaba completamente desnuda.

Sus bragas volaron y se perdieron en el radio de la habitación. Ya luego Kise limpiaría y recogería todo, por ahora solo se preocuparía por disfrutar al máximo aquel encuentro.

Se estiro hacia la mesita de noche para tomar ese confiable y cómplice paquetito plateado, pero ella detuvo su mano

-Hoy es un día seguro – dijo sonriendo haciendo sonrojar como tomate a su novio, que con ciertos temas seguía siendo un tonto bulleable

-Entonces se acabaron las consideraciones – dijo y la beso

Fue un beso lento, apasionado, largo y cargado de sentimientos.

Se acomodó en medio de las piernas de la chica y como tantas veces comenzó a prepararla, no era la primera vez pero siempre lo hacía, nunca sería capaz de lastimar a su princesa.

Comenzó con un dedo, haciéndola temblar un poco, luego dos haciéndola jadear, con el tercero logro hacerla gritar su nombre. Saco sus dedos y sonriendo con la mirada opaca lamio sus dedos haciendo que Akira se estremeciera, había ocasiones en que Kise era jodidamente sexy, y esta era una de esas veces.

Separo sus piernas y bruscamente y de una sola estocada entro por completo

-¡Ryouta! – grito mientras arañaba sus hombros al sentir la enorme y aun algo dolorosa intromisión de Kise, nunca la lastimaba, era un caballero y un sumiso total, pero debía admitir que sus momentos de brusquedad no le molestaban en absoluto

-Akira – le respondió jadeante mientras sentía como el calor lo apresaba y lo envolvía

-T-Te amo~ - dijo cubriendo su rostro avergonzada

-Y yo te amo a ti – dijo mientras comenzaba el vaivén

Comenzó el acelerado y salvaje vaivén, logrando hacer que la cama rechinara ante tal movimiento. El sudor cubría sus cuerpos que aún estaban algo pegajosos por el juego previo, las manos que no conocían el pudor se recorrían mutuamente asegurándose que no era un sueño, no era una ilusión, no era mentira, era cierto, estaban ahí juntos, solos, en su propio mundo apartado del resto de cualquier tipo de existencia.

Solo él y ella, solo ella y el. Sus ojos chocaban y se hablaban son palabras, su bocas se buscaban mutuamente acallando los incitantes sonidos que ocasionaba aquella ardua actividad, sonidos de quejas y anhelo…

Repentinamente la abrazo y girando su cuerpo quedo ahora el abajo y ella arriba. La alentó a que se moviera.

Ella instintivamente comenzó a brincar sobre él, mientras se apoyaba en su pecho, cerrando los ojos para aumentar las sensaciones o para evitar ver su sonrisa de autosuficiencia mezclada con una mueca de placer puro.

Sentían que el veliz vaivén comenzó a volverse loco y descoordinado, sintiendo el cosquilleo en su pelvis que advertía que el final quería llegar, así que volvieron a su posición original, Kise arremetía con fuerza queriendo entrar cada vez más y más, levanto sus piernas sobre sus hombros y las salvajes embestidas embrutecieron totalmente.

Gemidos, quejidos, suplicas, gruñidos, un grito.

-¡AH! – gritaron ambos

Ella llego primero haciendo que sus contracciones oprimieran el botón detonante que hizo que Ryouta la inundara con su esencia.

Era cálido y la hacía sentir llena y plena.

Lentamente salió de ella y se recostó a su lado acercándola protector a su pecho. Ella se acomodó muy dispuesta a dormirse en aquel cómodo lugar. Pero entonces sintió como fue levantada en brazos.

Kise la llevo hasta el baño y la sentó en la bañera dejando que el agua tibia la llenara. LA dejo y dio vuelta pero sintió como su mano fue apresada por al de la chica

-Espera, ya vuelvo – dijo y se inclinó a besar la frente de la chica

Unos minutos más tarde volvió y aun tenía esa sonrisa hermosamente idiota. Entro a la bañera con ella y la abrazo.

-Ryouta – lo llamo y este respondió con un simple "si" – Aun tengo fuerzas – dijo ella mientras comenzaba a rozar su sentaderas con el miembro del chico que comenzó a dar señales de vivacidad nuevamente

-Estaba pensando lo mismo – dijo sonriente y comenzó de nuevo con sus traviesas y acertadas caricias….

**Y ESTE ES EL FIN Y EL INICIO DE MI VIDA JUNTO A TI~**

**Y? que les pareció? Aun me sigo avergonzando al escribir lemon xD pero bueno es un regalo especial para la blanquita ;P **

**No tengo mucho que decir ni nada~ Ando corta de inspiración y me duele la cabeza ñee~**

**Bueno habrán notado que esta pareja tiene el helado de vainilla xD Esto parecerá al final un banana Split xD jajaja okei no… en serio no sé qué tan verde estaba la que me fume xD **

**Nos leemos luego~**

**Ya-nyan ~**


End file.
